


卖海鲜

by xmm



Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale, underswap
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmm/pseuds/xmm
Summary: 来搞笑的
Kudos: 5





	卖海鲜

/

“他说他是卖海鲜的。”

小区里突遇变态，Edge和搭档Blue正在询问当事人。

“然后呢？”Blue手拿记录本，沙沙写下两笔，“他说了什么骚扰你？”

问题令被询问人脸一红，半天道：

“喔…然后他问我要不要进店看看他的鲍鱼。我就问，诶？你还有鲍鱼，他说有，你进来看就知道…哎，真不要脸！我就……”

“不用再详细，”高骷髅不耐挑眉，“变态长什么样子。”

阿姨想了想，用目光上下打量他，“哎呀！和警官你差不多高，穿紫色外套…呃，还有对对，阿迪达斯袜子配上耐克拖鞋。”

“这变态还挺有钱，”Edge身边的小年轻瞪大眼睛，“不过，阿姨你懂的挺多啊。”

阿姨露出骄傲神色，“那是的啦，小伙子，阿姨家里还有一双倒钩呢，呵呵……”

/

感觉到身后有人尾随，Frisk双手抱紧公文包，加快脚步向窄巷外走。然而只差最后一步，下一刻，肩膀却突然被抓住，将整个人吸入黑洞般拉了回去。嘴被捂住后他下意识咬对方手指，随后响起牙齿松动的声音。

“啊，嘶——”

“安静点，亲爱的。”

他捂住腮帮子，看见罪魁祸首松垮垮站在面前。来者咧嘴一笑，缓缓开口，“要买我的报警器吗？”

人类半晌才有所反应，原来是来搞推销。

“我没钱，”他如实说，“这个月工资还没发下来。”

“我已经观察了你两三天。”Money半真半假说，“见你平时买煎饼要加两个鸡蛋，怎么会没有钱？”

“那是去年的事情，如今经济不景气…”人类神色戚戚解释，“你不知道，现在跳山都要预约排队。”

“所以你不买？”

“不买。”

Money叹息，“好吧，那我现在可能会打劫你来证明，买一个报警器有多值得。”

这话令Frisk背后发凉，“多少钱？”

“不贵，800G啦。”

这样的话说出来简直就是无赖，Frisk盯着对方，视死如归般闭上眼睛。

“随你打劫吧，我口袋比脸还干净。”

见他这样估计确实没什么油水，Money想了想，挑眉道，“我想你的公文包里应该还有点儿现金。”

“不行，这是我去跳山的预约钱。”

听到此处，就算是在罪大恶极的骷髅，也会对这可怜的社畜心生怜悯，Money双手揣兜，再次上下打量他。

“哎，看你这么可怜，干脆我让你请我吃顿饭吧。”

Frisk看他的神色像在看精神病。

一人一骨来到麦当劳，他身上带的钱只够买一份中薯和鸡翅，又在前台服务员问要不要升级成大份薯条时脸色发白。端着薯条奥尔良烤翅，在奇异目光中拿走十条番茄沙司后，两人走到一处空桌坐下。

Money毫不客气拿起一根中翅，“我是客人，就先不客气了。”

/

Frisk刚蘸上番茄酱，餐厅入口似乎发生了骚乱，半根薯条还没放进嘴里，也还没能探头去望，两个警察冲进来打断他们，枪管霎时对准食客的脸。

“把腿举起来！”

其中一位在确认，“在这边！Edge，我有看见阿迪达斯袜子…”

“那就把手举起来，”较高的骷髅冲他俩低吼，命令道，“跟我去警察局走一趟！”

四周人开始向这边观望，身体先Frisk大脑一步动作，身旁那位也谄笑着举起双臂。

铁手铐与皮肤接触冰冰凉，扣上一刻人类依旧大惑不解。他什么都没来得及吃进嘴里…难道不换成大份薯条也犯法吗？警官们雷厉风行，将两位嫌疑人扔上车，一并拉回警察局做备案。

在穿警察制服的高骷髅面前，Frisk不知所云，只好试探开口，“所以…发生了什么？”

“你在问我？”

Money附和，“拜托阿sir，我们是良民中的良民。”

“给我老实点，你算哪门子良民？”Edge瞪着他，随即打量起旁边人类，案件突然复杂化令他皱起眉头，同时后者被瞪得发颤。

警官拍桌子质问，“你们是什么关系？”

Frisk挠挠脑袋，“呃，我们刚刚认识。”

“坦白从宽，抗拒从严！”

“真，真的是刚认识。”

一旁的Blue不禁惊讶，“什么，刚认识就分吃一份奥尔良烤翅？难道不是情侣才会这么做。”

穷鬼也会这么做，Frisk内心想，但没有这么解释。“我保证，”他说，“警官，我和这个骷髅真的是刚认识，真的。”

Edge眯起眼睛，冷笑着询问，“那你有没有看过他的鲍鱼？”

/

没有证据只能放人，警察局里现在只剩三只骷髅。Money懒散地靠上椅背。

“给我坐直！”Edge大声咆哮，“你现在可真他妈有出息，一天到晚到外面去问别人看不看你的鲍鱼？”

老好人Blue听见脏话就开始劝，“哎，Edge，别生气。我想money兄其实也没有鲍鱼给别人看。”

“还是Blue懂我，”Money不以为然地摸出烟盒，“但人家真的开了一家海鲜店，而且阿Sir，是你说咱们卧底警察需要掩护工作诶。”

“可现在屁都还没找到一个，你已经开了三家该死的连锁！”

“生意太好不是我的错。”

Money说，“而且，今天我还解救了打算轻生的社畜。”

“原来是这样，”Blue惊呼，很感动，“所以你才和他谈恋爱。”

但Edge还是很生气，“操你的，我叫你拿审问技巧去招摇撞骗？”

与两位神情对比鲜明，他咬牙切齿，又问，“开店哪来的钱？”

对方嘿嘿笑出两声。

“不好意思，拿你的名义抵押的不动产。”

“什么！”

“money兄，”Blue瞪大眼睛，“那要是海鲜店垮掉，咱们三个都没地方住啦。”

Money点点头，“不用担心，我进货了不少优质鲍鱼…只是缺少推广。”

他在二位面前拿出一打传单，眨眨眼睛。

“所以，就麻烦各位啦。”

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 来搞笑的


End file.
